


Prescription

by house_of_ways



Series: Staticverse [1]
Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, F/M, M/M, Young Blood Chronicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_ways/pseuds/house_of_ways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Better Living Industries says is always true, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prescription

It’s another day in Battery City. Unquestioning individuals walk the streets listening to whatever lies Better Living Industries will feed them. Resisters are either captured and turned into Draculoids or sent to the city’s “rehabilitation” centre. Or there is the slight chance these individuals will escape and join the resistance movement out in the desert as Killjoys. However these facts are not important at the moment.

Right now we are looking at a certain man and what he is doing. At first he seems like any other citizen. He works at one of the city’s supermarket and is on pills just like every other citizen. This particular man however has previously gotten on Better Living Industries bad side, gone through the rehab program and is on certain medication to keep him brainwashed.

This day seemed like any other day aside from one thing. The man had run out of pills this morning and was too busy at work to have time for a break to go get some more. By the end of the day he had missed two dosages. As the man stood at the cashier scanning items a sudden realization came to mind. He became aware.

The man starting yelling, throwing things around, and harming others. Authorities were notified and came to the scene. What to do with the man? The awnser was easy. Seeing as how the pills weren’t affecting him as much as they used to and the man having already gone through the rehab program, there was only one option left. A Draculoid mask was thrown onto him and he was dragged away.

The man’s face would not be seen until years later, when a Killjoy and former friend would pull off his mask and end his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm really excited about this story, (I already have 3 pages of handwritten notes of ideas for this story). Anyway my goal for this story is to successfully mix the MCR Killjoys, the Killjoys comics, Mindless Self Indulgence and Fall Out Boy together. I hope this goes well and remember feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
